


Rosas

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: No era eso lo que quería expresar.Sabía que Wataru lo sabía.También sabía que, incluso si le entendía, era mejor si actuaba como si no.





	

Con algo con lo que Wataru podía ser relacionado eran las rosas. Bueno, eran las palomas que siempre le acompañaban, acechando en los rincones más insospechados, pero las rosas estaban en un merecido segundo puesto.

Si golpeaba su bastón, una docena de rosas rojas, envueltas en un papel que crujía cuando se tocaba, aparecía en una nube de polvo blanco; moviendo las manos de una manera determinada, conseguía que de su propio puño una brillante rosa amarilla brotase, como si estuviese floreciendo de la misma tierra; cuando chasqueaba los dedos, era una rosa de tono pastel, delicadamente adornada con un lazo azul cielo e incluso carente de cualquier espina que pudiese dañar al nuevo dueño de la flor. Las últimas solían ir dedicadas a Eichi, pero si el presidente se había dado cuenta del especial cuidado que ponía en sus regalos había decidido callárselo. 

Hokuto también podía hacer aparecer flores. No era de la misma manera pomposa y sin duda se podía adivinar el truco con pensar un poco, pero tampoco había sido nunca un especial forofo de la magia así que no se había molestado en aprender algo más. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, fue el mismo Wataru el que había inspirado su corta carrera como mago, una mezcla entre la admiración infantil que le había acompañado en primero y el deseo a recibir al menos un cumplido por su parte.

Sacó el pañuelo de color amarillento de su bolsillo, manteniendo la calma incluso al notar como las espinas de la flor se quedaban atascadas en la tela de su chaqueta. La expresión de Wataru era, como muchas veces, un misterio bajo la máscara. Podría estar serio o divirtiéndose a su costa o incluso repugnado y nunca lo sabría.

Con una floritura, sacó un mechero de su otro bolsillo e incendió la tela, mostrando entonces la suntuosa rosa de vivo color azul y entregándosela al mayor intentando expresar la mayor confianza en sus nulas habilidades que era capaz. 

-¿Y esto Hokuto-kun~? No pareces un entendido en la magia, incluso si intentas algo así no vas a poder hacerlo bien...¿Debería tenerte entonces como aprendiz? ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¡Claro, claro!

El moreno frunció el ceño, no retirando la mano a tiempo para evitar que cogiese la flor, ni siquiera verle aspirar el perfume que desprendían los pétalos (algo aplastados) siendo capaz de que borrase su expresión de molestia. 

No era eso lo que quería expresar.

Sabía que Wataru lo sabía.

También sabía que, incluso si le entendía, era mejor si actuaba como si no.

-No tengo interés en aprender magia -Dijo finalmente, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho e ignorando por completo las quejas que su superior pudiese tener.

Había elegido la rosa para él y la había hecho llegar, eso era lo que contaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí de madrugada y con ganas de acabar mi vida.
> 
> Llevo dos fics de enstars con rosas, y ni siquiera me gustan tanto.


End file.
